


Obliviate

by night1947



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), In Bruges (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：OOC；二设一堆；水仙；拉郎 ；监禁我已经疯了





	

-

Ray抢劫了想抢劫他的劫匪，坐在公园长椅上把玩他的收获。枪械在他手上映着路灯的暖光，光洁优美又冷酷无情。  
Ray抓紧了枪长长的呼出口气，看着白色的雾气很快消散。他检查了弹匣，暴露在空气里的手指被冻得惨白僵硬，但并不妨碍杀人的速度。  
月亮升的很高了，Ray想不起自己跑出来了多久，他在相当长的一段时间里过得浑浑噩噩，几乎失去对时间的感知。他没穿大衣，单薄的外套抵御不了寒风，他冻得发抖，对着空处开枪时手双手都在颤抖。他揉着手，等了一会儿。  
没有人打扰他，没有人突然出现在他身后，Percival一定被工作绊在办公室里，Ray兴奋的发抖，但也清楚Percival总会发现他逃走的，他得快点结束这一切。Ray催促自己，又做了一次深呼吸，举枪对准了自己的太阳穴。枪对准自己的时候，手反而稳得像不属于他。  
应该不会很疼。  
他想着，拉下保险栓，扣动扳机。  
枪被击飞了，Ray还举着手，冻得麻木的掌心慢慢传来点虚幻的痛感，他听见枪摔在地砖上清脆的巨响，听见向他而来的满含怒气的脚步声。是Percival，Ray冷静的想着，他真的从不迟到。Ray不用回头都想得出Percival的样子，男人一定沉着脸，大衣下摆被风吹的扬起，带着令人生畏的攻击性，他会叫他Raymond，声音低沉，带着失望。  
他恍惚地意识到自己对Percival已经如此熟悉，觉得疲惫不堪，连叹气的力气都失去。  
Ray慢慢闭上眼睛。

-  
Ray从露台上摔下去掉进了楼下的阳台，吓坏了邻居和邻居的小狗，自己倒是一点事都没有。Percival押着他才把他弄进医院。意料之中的，没有挫伤，没有骨折，Ray在乱七八糟的检查后得到一切良好的证明，但医生还给他开了维生素片，说他太过疲惫，需要好好休息。  
Ray皱着眉嘟囔着觉得尽是胡扯，Percival反而放松下来几乎露出一个微笑，他抓紧了装着药片的小纸包，紧张的样子让人觉得他才是那个翻出阳台的倒霉蛋。  
回家的时候Percival买了束花，Ray不知道他从哪里弄来了明显不会在冬天开放的花朵，那捧花束颜色明亮触感柔软，花瓣上还溢出淡香，Ray抱着花束，悄悄地想如果不是他自己拿，他一定会更喜欢它们。他跟着Percival走着，分心想着之前的状况，又觉得医生也不是完全在胡扯，他确实精神不佳，对许多事记忆模糊，他想着自己怎么会摔下露台，或许是这莫名其妙的疲惫感让人失控，毕竟他实在想不出自杀的理由。  
“Ray？”  
Ray的步伐慢了下来，他觉得有些头疼，一直困扰着他的眩晕感变得强烈到不容忽视，让他思绪停顿，脚底发软像是踩在什么柔软的东西上，无法控制的踉跄的撞到Percival背上。  
“Ray?你还好吗？”  
“我累了，Percy。”  
Ray停下来，抵在Percival的肩膀上，闻到Percival身上干燥温暖的淡香，他很难受，不知从何而来的悲伤让眼角沁出泪水，让他无法思考，只能依靠着Percival喃语。Percival在他头顶叹息，在Ray叫他名字时总是妥协，他扶着Ray，抓着他的手臂几乎将他揽进怀里。  
下一刻Ray如愿以偿的倒在床上，并拒绝再思考任何事，余下的精力只够庆幸Percival在他身边。他陷进柔软的床铺里，顺从的配合着Percival帮他脱掉鞋和外衣，几乎立刻就陷入昏迷，一点也没察觉自己手里还紧紧抓着花束。  
Percival站在床边看着他，伸手揉散了Ray额上蹙起的纹路。

-  
Ray生病了。  
即使身体毫无损伤，Ray也清楚的认识到自己出了问题。最糟糕的情况是什么绝症，然而现在的一切比绝症还难熬。他记不清很多东西，甚至忘记一些最常用的词，他想不起自己是如何来到纽约，如何住进Percival家里。他做噩梦，精神恍惚，频繁的走神，做最轻松的事也经常出错。  
Percival不得不收起所有锋利的东西，将玻璃制品锁进柜子。因为Ray不止一次在突然清醒时发现自己满手割伤，拿着刀具或碎片想插进手腕，而Percival紧紧抓着他的手制止他。Ray开始相信自己有自杀倾向，直觉理由就存在于他遗失的记忆里。Percival容忍他的一切，一次次拯救他的生命，带来鼓励和安慰，当他在深夜里突然哀恸的惊醒时，会帮他擦去脸上的冷汗和泪水，给予温暖的拥抱。  
Percival从不在Ray需要他时迟到，而Ray甚至想不起他们的初遇。  
Ray深受困扰，痛苦不堪，无法安眠，想不起是什么在催促他死去，知道Percival绝不会给他提供毒品或过多的酒精。他陷在柔软的床铺里冷的发抖，出神的望着窗外的阴云和成群的飞鸟。  
Percival下班回来的时候又给他带了束花。  
漂亮的蓝黄色花朵挤在一起绽放，明艳又柔软，花瓣间还溢着淡香，只是看着就足以让人放松。  
Ray接过花束露出笑容，他凑近Percival轻轻贴上他的唇角，终于向他恳求爱意。  
他只想远离这些怪异的痛苦，无论付出什么都行。  
而Percival从不在他需要时迟到。  
花束砸在地上，漂亮的颜色散了一地。

+

Ray在亲吻的间隙向Percival询求答案，在Percival啃咬他的伤痕时发出小声的叹息，当Percival埋怨他分心时露出微笑。  
他很快就会放松地，完全的陷进欲望里，追寻快感，毫不介意的敞开自己，好像之前强打精神跟Percival打了一架的不是他一样。  
那双咖啡色的带着雾气的眼眸迷茫的盯着Percival，眼角泛红带着点水光，他笑着，身体泛着邀请的绯色，让Percival总觉得他眼睛里燃着荧绿的辉光，炽烈滚烫又脆弱易灭。Ray渴求平静，而不知道他在剧痛中流露的生命令人叹息。  
Percival什么都不会说。  
他亲吻他，含住柔软的嘴唇，齿尖嗑在舌尖上，微微用力咬进软肉里，让Ray只发得出断续的喘息。  
他触到手腕上堆叠的伤痕，抚摸身体上曾经巨大的创伤，占有被他保存的几近破碎的灵魂。  
Ray疲惫的不肯闭上眼睛，于是Percival凑近去吻他的眼睑，柔软的睫毛蹭在柔软的嘴唇上，不知道是否会觉得遗憾。  
Ray总喜欢跟他作对，任性的像个孩子，有时甚至不如一年级的学生，皱着眉带着股成年人不该有的倔强。  
“Percy，真的有能让人失忆的诅咒吗？”  
“你相信？”  
Ray盯着他，神情沉重，深色的眼瞳显得有些凶狠。  
“爱尔兰，祖籍。”  
Percival回以凝视，几乎露出笑容，他抚摸Ray乱七八糟的头发，想亲吻他的脸颊，最终却没有。他们对峙着，直到Ray终于放弃。他缩进被子里，皱着眉头不肯看向Percival，吐出压得极低的喃语。  
“能救我的魔法是什么，Percy？”  
“Obliviate。”

+

“人要为自己的所作所为付出代价不是吗？”  
“你已经忏悔了。”  
“别过来，Percy。”  
“Raymond，不要那么做。”  
“我不希望你听见枪声。”  
Percival只是无言的挥手，让凶器脱出Ray的控制，枪械砸在地上发出清脆的巨响。  
“我已经听见很多次了，Ray。”  
夜风很冷。Percival可以看见Ray手背肤色惨白，显出青色的血管，让他急切想给他温暖。Ray一动不动的等待他的拥抱，Percival举起魔杖，稳稳的抵在Ray的太阳穴上。  
他捂住Ray闔上的双眼，柔软的睫毛擦在手心上，像是一个蜻蜓点水般的满足的轻吻。

0  
Ray茫然的站在港口，下意识的把手揣进口袋里，触到一袋厚厚的信封。他打开，从里面倒出一些现金和几本属于自己的证件。  
他想起来了，他本来打算去伦敦找个不需要考试的工作，为了钱他能干很多事，跟着Ken去当个杀手也可以接受。不过他好像买错了船票把自己送到了纽约。Ray收好信封，想着最好先给Ken打个电话，他在原地踮脚，环顾四周想找个电话亭，突然看见一个随父母下船，提着小箱子的笑的很可爱的孩子。Ray抿着嘴露出笑容。他突然改了主意，不想当杀手了，在那瞬间拥有了面对考试的勇气。他想去当个医生或者警察，他想保护孩子们，他喜欢小孩子。  
Ray站稳了，整理了一下自己的衬衫，重新检查了下自己的证件。他想着还要做的很多事，以及最好先想办法给Ken打个电话，随后注意到一个西装革履，一看就是什么部门精英的男人向他走来。  
“你好。”男人似乎想跟他握手，Ray惊讶的看着他，把手揣进口袋里。  
Percival毫不尴尬甚至优雅的收回手，几乎露出一个笑容，“纽约让你困惑，还是帮助你想通了什么？”  
“我叫Percival Graves，你呢？”


End file.
